Singing with the Weasleys!
by tateroks
Summary: Classic songs with a Weasley family twist
1. Twinkle Twinkle Little Car

**A/N: I decided to have a little fun with a song we all know, might do more if people like it. please review if you do!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its respective owner, i only borrowed it all and am not receiving any sort of payment for it.**

"Ready Arthur?"  
>"<strong>Ready Molly!"<strong>

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,"  
>"<strong>How I want a big loud car."<br>**"Up above the world so high,"  
>"<strong>O'er the road I would fly"<br>**"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,"  
>"<strong>How I want a fast loud car! "<strong>

Glancing up from his food Ron mumbles "So that's where Forge and Gred got it from…."


	2. Mr Lucius Malfoy

**A/N-I decided to go for another twist on a song, hoping to get a reader or two to laugh.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its respective owner, i only borrowed it all and am not receiving any sort of payment for it.**

**Ginny's words are Bold Ron's are not.**

*Ahem!* Ron and Ginny Present, Ginny's favorite song, Mr. Lucius Malfoy! A twist on the Muggle theme song for the Adams Family-

Na na na nah! *snap* *snap*  
><strong>Ew ew ew eww! *snap* *snap*<br>**Na na na nah!  
><strong>Ew ew ew eww!<br>**Na na na nah! *snap* *snap*

He's creepy and he's spooky,  
><strong>Hideous and ewwey,<br>**He's altogether poopy,  
>*Altogether* Mr. Lucius Malfoy!<p>

**His house is a mosleuem.  
><strong>When people come to see him  
><strong>They really run a scream-in.<br>***Altogether* Mr. Lucius Malfoy!

**Greasy**

Evil

**A Git!**

**So get your mums shawl on.  
><strong>Harry's broomstick you can crawl on.  
><strong>We're gonna pay a call on<br>***Altogether* Mr. Lucius Malfoy!


	3. You're a Mean one Professor Snape!

**A/N: Welcome to another Round of Singing With the Weasleys! This rendition Of "You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch" wouldnt have come forth without the review of one NatalieKRules! And just so you the readers know, i REALLY dont like Snape! almost as much as i dislike Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione pairings...**

**Disclaimer:I still dont own anything, i am just borrowing it all, and heck without NatalieKRules i probably wouldnt even have messed up this song!**

* * *

><p>"Hem Hem" Hermione stood up earning a giggle from all of those who witnessed the toad who was Umbridge at Hogwarts "now i present to you a wonderful Christmastime song twisted and sung by George and Fred Weasley!" she sat down with an amused smirk as the twins began shouting-<p>

You're a mean one Professor Snape!  
>You really are a git.<br>You're as nice as an Acromantula,  
>And as cute as an Thestrial,<br>Professor Snape!

You're a bad cauldron,  
>With greasy black hair!<br>You're a monster, Professor Snape!  
>Your heart's an empty hole.<br>Your brain is full of spiders.  
>You've got Spaghetti rot in your soul,<br>Professor Snape!

I wouldn't touch you  
>With a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot broom!<br>You're a vile one, Professor Snape!  
>You have toad stool in your smile.<br>You have all the tender sweetness  
>Of a seasick pedophile,<br>Professor Snape!

Given the choice between the two of you,  
>I'd take the seasick pedophile!<br>You're a fowl one, Professor Snape!  
>You're a nasty hinkypunk!<br>Your heart is full of goblin socks.  
>Your soul is full of gunk,<br>Professor Snape!

The three words that best describe you  
>Are as follows, and I quote,<br>"Stink,  
>stank,<br>stunk!"

You're a rotter, Professor Snape!  
>You're the queen of sinful sots!<br>Your heart's a dead murtlap,  
>Splotched with moldy, purple spots,<br>Professor Snape!

Your soul is an apalling dump-heap,  
>Overflowing with the most disgraceful<br>assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable,  
>Mangled-up in tangled-up knots!<br>You nauseate me, Professor Snape!  
>With a nauseous super naus!<br>You're a crooked jerky jockey,  
>And you have a crooked nose,<br>Professor Snape!

You're a three-decker sauerkraut  
>and toadstool sandwich,<br>With arsenic sauce!

Out of breath but with dung eating grins the Weasley twins bowed to their audience before doing the same to each other and sitting down.


	4. All I Want For Christmas

**A/N- life sucks, done with another semester of school...should have uploaded a few more...say 6 months ago, but i didnt... yeah... remember i dont own the characters, JK does, i just borrow them and pretend they are my friends. Now back to Singing with the Weasleys!**

* * *

><p>"Now, for your much belated enjoyment, may i prestent the youngest of the Weasley Clan... My Sister, Ginny!" The young redheaded witch silently walked out onto the stage, glaring out at the audience, a hopeful glint appeared as she found the one who she felt was destined for her.<p>

"Poor Gin" Harry wispered into his beloved's ear. "I think she is still mad at us..."

He watched his love bite her ever so delicate lip for a moment before she replied "Maybe its more me than you she is mad at, i doubt she saw me coming."

"Hem Hem" Ginny cleared her throat in a toadish way that was obviously and somewhat pitifully copying her predecessor on the Weasley stage. Everyone in the dimly lit room turned their gaze towards her and she settled down onto the wooden bar stool one of the twins had dragged on stage, then, she started.

"Every body Pauses and stares at me"

"My Greatest Love is gone you can see"

"I do know just who to blame for this catastrophe!"

"Still my one wish on Christmas Eve is as plain as it can be!"

"All I want for Christmas"

"is only his front teeth,"

"on my front teeth,"

"see my two front teeth!"

"Gee, if I could only"

"have my love in front of me"

"then I could wish him a"

"Merry Christmas."

"It seems so long since I could dream,"

"sitting on my Harry Potter's thistle!"

Ron gasped and stared blankly towards the corned of the room where Harry and his beloved sat. Molly stared at her little baby girl, why... no where, did shelearn things like that, its just not proper! and yet Ginny continued on withher song, barely glancing towards her family, her eyes boreing into the side of poor Harry's head.

"Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,"

"if I could only Kiss 'em"

"All I want for Christmas"

"is my lonely teeth,"

"and his taken teeth,"

"my poor poor teeth."

Ginny's hand snaked snaked into her robes at her lap, Mollys eyes filling with tears as she muttered to herself "No, no, especially in front of everybody..."

"Gee, if I could only"

"be with his handsome teeth,"

"then I could wish Harry"

"Merry Christmas!"

As she ended her song she whipped out her wand yelling "Dang you Granger! Vespertilio!" not noticing that the happy couple was now gone, vanished into thin air, and her wand was now a rubber chicken. "One day Harry" she wailed "I will have you!"


End file.
